


Tulsi and Ysgithyrwyn

by Morrie_Wilde



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrie_Wilde/pseuds/Morrie_Wilde
Summary: Merlin is late again, and as Arthur finds him deep asleep in Gaius' chambers, he decides to give his manservant a truth elixir to know what could possibly be so great about the tavern - Because that's obviously where Merlin was to be so tired, isn't it?Comedic fluff ahead.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 347





	Tulsi and Ysgithyrwyn

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted, standing half dressed in Gaius’ doorway. “Where is the idiot that dares to call himself my manservant?” 

Gaius raised an eyebrow, pointing absently at the door to the young man room. “He had a late night Sire.”

The Prince rolled his eyes, walking past the old physician. He woke up late, didn’t get served breakfast couldn’t find his clean tunic for the banquet of tonight and oh, yes, his sword was gone. 

He opened the door with no delicacy only to find the black haired man sleeping peacefully. With a tender smile, the future Prince sat on the edge of the bed, caressing the man's hair. Because he had to admit, his manservant was beautiful when he was shutting up. But he was still a useless cabbage head. Stepping out of the room, he browsed through Gaius’ potions, hoping to find the perfect idea to wake up Sleeping Beauty. 

His eyes set on a small bottle, with an almost shining blue liquid. He turned to look back at Gaius, who was judging him from his table. 

“ Truth elixir my Lord. Your father always wants me to have one in stock.” The old man clearly looked annoyed at the hypocrisy of the king, as surely, Uther knew magic was necessary for those kind of tricks....But if it was in his own interested, he was really fast at keeping a blind eye. 

“Perfect! We will finally know what’s so great about the tavern that our poor Merlin would rather sleep in instead of being present for his duties!” 

And before Gaius understood what was going on, Arthur reached the room and slipped the potion through Merlin’s lips. With a soft push on his shoulder, he woke up the man, a devilish smile on his face. 

“Good Morning Merlin!” Arthur looked way too joyful and the warlock got quickly worried. With a push on his arms, he straighten up. 

“Arthur, what’s going on?” 

“You tell me. It’s way past noon and here you are. Now, what could be so interesting in the tavern for you to- 

“I wasn’t in the tavern!” Merlin placed both his hands on his mouth. The only time he did said to Arthur he was going to the tavern, he had to mess his lie up. Force of habit he guessed. 

Arthur widen his eyes, interested in his future findings, as the elixir was clearly working. 

“Then where were you?” 

“I was out to find some Tulsi*. Gaius and I had to prepare a potion to get the sword ready to slay the Ysgithyrwyn . And you see, the Tulsi is really hard to find and I came back early in the morning. The Ysgithyrwyn was coming for you but it’s been dealt with so no worries, enjoy the banquet. You can also get your sword back, I’m done” 

“I beg your pardon Merlin?” 

“Tulsi good for Potion. Ysgithyrwyn bad for Camelot. Ysgithyrwyn Now dead.” Merlin’s face was shocked and his eyes looked like they would pop off his head anytime soon. Gaius, watching the scene from the ajar door, had a grave expression. He knew nothing could stop the elixir, and Merlin was in for trouble for the next six candle marks*. He walked back and barricaded his front door, hoping to stop the Prince when he'll barge in to alert the guards. 

“No I get that Merlin. But why were you doing that behind my back? I would have helped you getting your so precious plant, especially if it was in the interest of my people.” Arthur was still sitting on the bed, dumbfounded. Did his manservant think he was not capable to gather herbs, or that he would consider it useless to even ask him for help for such a task? Truth is, gathering herbs isn’t a royal duty but if someone – something – was trying to attack Camelot ...then well, that was royal business. 

“Because I had to cast an incantation once the sword reached its skull.” 

“Because you had to what, Merlin?”

From all the outcomes, the Prince did not plan on this one. He was hoping to get some juicy stories to tease Merlin but magic reveal was definitely the last thing he expected.

“The incantation. But it’s done. You’ve been lucky on this one though. It was a powerful spell but as I am, according to the Dragon, the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth, it was nothing. Really. See? I’m just a tired. Not even a scratch.” Merlin rolled up his sleeves, still staring in shock at the Prince. He could not shut up and he knew he was a dead man. Well, no. He supposed he was a dead man. Deep inside, he hoped the blond would not call the guards. Or tell Uther. Oh no, ending on the pure was not on his schedule.  
“I don’t want to burn alive.” Alright, he didn’t mean to say that but truthfully, he really did not want to burn alive.

“ I’m not... you... The most powerful ? You, Merlin ?” 

“ Is that the only thing that shocked you?”

“Well no....But you? Nah Merlin, that Dragon his full of chicken soup.” Arthur laughed nervously. He was sure he knew Merlin like the back of his hand.And he loved him. But this, this is getting out of hand. He ruffled his hair, took a deep breath, and locked his eyes in Merlin's. 

“Anything else you might want to tell me ? More creatures out to kill me? Maybe you have an evil nemesis and you’ve been fighting magical threats every night ?” 

“Well yes. Morgana is evil. Well not yet, but she will be. All the creatures have been dealt with for the moment. Oh, the druid boy we saved, you remember? Turns out he will be the one killing you, but hopefully, I can stop that and you’ll become the once and future king Albion deserves. Gaius over here is helping me right now with my powers so it should be fine and ah, yes, I love you.” Merlin’s ear were red and he pulled the cover up his face. He hoped he would manage to not say that but clearly, he failed. 

“I...I'm sorry Merlin. Listen, I made you drink a truth elixir while you were sleeping . I never imagined you would have ... so many things to say.” Arthur had a knot in his stomach. His manservant loved him. He truthfully did. He grabbed the cover and released Merlin from his made up blanket cell. “ I am sorry you had to tell me everything like that. I like to think you would have told me one day though. I would have love to know. And well... I love you Merlin, magic and all. “ 

Arthur leaned towards the still confused yet smiling warlock, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

Gaius rolled his eyes, undid the barricade and mentally laughed at himself, because of course Arthur would not throw Merlin at Uther. Because of course they loved each other and of course, nothing would stop them from doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> * Tulsi: it's basically basil  
> * Ysgithyrwyn : beast from the Arthurian legends. Its death is actually not the one depicted in the fic but, I liked the name so I decided it would be it.  
> * a candle mark is usually about 20 minutes, so the elixir lasts for two hours, give or take. 
> 
> I am deep in the writing of The Curse of Silence and damn, it's getting heavy so I needed to write a silly fic to lighten my mood, so I hope you enjoyed ! Thanks for reading me and see you next time!


End file.
